


The Inevitable Dusk

by TwistedArrow (McDanno50)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/TwistedArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they are invincible. Apart they are incomplete. Memories of the past make the present difficult, but the bond between brother and sister cannot be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Arrow', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This multi-chapter story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read. Tags are subject to change throughout the course of the story.
> 
> Greetings readers. Welcome to my first fic in the Arrow fandom. Please note that this story will eventually contain sibling incest (mild though it may be), so turn back now or forever hold your peace!
> 
> With that particular warning out of the way, I would also like to point out that this story will have multiple chapters although each chapter will be complete in its own way. My intention is to elaborate on the bond between the Queen siblings with tidbits of their past and present lives.

There was nothing on. Hundreds of channels and not a single show or movie Thea wanted to watch. She didn’t sit down to watch television often, too busy being 17 and whatnot. Only when a nightmare woke her did she come into the living room nowadays. She almost got up to do something else when she realized that it was Saturday. At half past seven her friends would just be getting into bed after a long night of partying. She hadn’t gone out with them last night obviously; not really in the mood to disappoint her mom and brother this particular weekend.

She settled on a mindless cartoon and relaxed deeper into the couch. As the animated characters bickered back and forth she couldn’t help but think back to when she was just a little girl. She and Oliver used to watch Saturday morning cartoons together every weekend until he grew into his gangly body and became the teenager every parent feared. He would always let her watch _The Powerpuff Girls_ without complaint and she responded in kind during _Johnny Bravo_. They had a system that worked and nobody messed with their weekly ritual, not even their parents.

She doesn’t know how long she sat there with her feet propped up on the coffee table when Oliver came stumbling in. He looked like crap but like the good sister she was Thea said nothing about the dark circles under his eyes.

“Morning sunshine,” she chirped in greeting.

Her brother grunted in response. Perhaps she sounded a little too cheery this early in the morning.

He was barefoot and drowning in hideous grey sweatpants somehow made fashionable by his drowsiness. His scarred torso was covered in a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his muscular frame. His short hair was flat in some places and sticking up in others, his face mussed from sleep with blue eyes squinting against the waking world. All in all he looked absolutely adorable.

She bit back every comment that sprung to mind as he shuffled over to her. He sat down, long legs folding up as he started to tip sideways towards her end of the couch. Thea knew what that meant; she managed to snag a pillow from the floor and onto her lap just in time. Her brother’s head came crashing down but it didn’t hurt either of them as he settled in to watch television with a contented sigh. In fact, this was every bit as normal as Saturdays used to be in the Queen household.

Thea would sit in this very spot waiting for Ollie to get up. He would walk in like a zombie and collapse onto the couch resting his head on her lap. They would sit like that for hours until Saturday morning cartoons became boring afternoon programs. It was easy, surprisingly comfortable, and indefinably soothing to them both.

They sat in silence for a half hour but neither sibling was watching the no-name cartoon playing on the screen. When the show ended Oliver flipped over so that he faced his sister, eyes closed. His legs were bunched up on the other end of the couch and his arms were crossed. To anyone else he would appear extremely uncomfortable but Thea knew he was totally relaxed.

She reached a hesitant hand down and stroked her fingers through what little hair her brother had. He practically purred as he buried his face further into the pillow while nosing at her stomach.

She made sure to roll her eyes although no one saw. It was her duty as the little sister to act annoyed when she was anything but. “Comfy?”

Oliver hummed an answer.

A quick peek revealed a little smile on his face, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He probably did; he was her big brother after all.

Thea smiled, letting her head fall back against the couch. Eyes shut she breathed deep. The smell of Ollie, of home, permeated her senses where memories old and new lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story (as well as Chapter 1) was inspired by the following quote:  
> "Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk." ~Susan Scarf Merrell


End file.
